


Mental Help

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is the newest patient in the teenage mental hospital where his parents put him out of concern for him. There he finds acceptance, getting over his problems, friends, and even a lover. Eventual Germancest. Will be sensitive material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that you will be able to help him?" Elizaveta asked wringing her hands together. 

The nurse smiled at her comfortingly. "We will try everything that we can, in the end it's all up to him."

Elizaveta nodded as she looked at her only son. "You hear that Gilbert? You need to try to work this as well."

Gilbert fixed a sneer on his face. "I'll try my best." he said, sarcasm lacing every word.

"Don't listen to him." his father Roderich said with a frown. "He's just upset that we had to go to the extreme."

"There's nothing fucking wrong with me." Gilbert said through clenched teeth. "And if there was I don't think I would need to be placed in an insane asylum to fix it."

"This isn't an insane asylum Gilbert." the nurse said. "This is a mental hospital where we help people. We don't tie them up and torture them."

Gilbert shrugged. "Same thing. Mental hospital. Insane asylum."

"We are only doing this because we care about you." Elizaveta said. 

Gilbert turned so that his back faced his parents. "Whatever."

The nurse wrote something in a file before she picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Yes, this is Nurse Ratchet." she said into the phone. "I have a new client here for the teenage ward. Can you send someone to give him a tour?"

She listened for a moment before she smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

She placed the phone back into its place and smiled at Gilbert. "Someone from the teenage ward will be down shortly in order to give you a little tour and answer any questions you might have."

"Wonderful." Gilbert deadpanned. "I'll try to keep my excitement contained."

Nurse Ratchet shook her head before she turned back to the papers in front of her. 

"Do you have any sharp objects on you such as keys or knives?" she asked him. 

Wordlessly he took his keys out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. 

"We will also need your belt and shoelaces." she added. 

At Gilberts incredulous look she said "We can't afford to take chances."

Gilbert gestured to his pants that were barely hanging on his hips. "And how do you expect me to keep my pants on then? The belt is practically the only thing keeping it up."

"You have shorts and sweats that you can wear instead." she said. "Those don't require belts."

"Gilbert. Please, just listen to her." Elizaveta said quietly.

Shaking his head he pulled his belt out of its loops and handed it to the nurse. He looked down at his military boots before looked back at her. 

"You're kidding me right?" he asked. "Do you know how long it'll take me to do this? And what about walking around?"

"You can take your time, we are in no hurry." she said patiently. "And we looked into your bag; you have other shoes that don't have laces that you can wear."

Gilbert snorted before he brought his leg up and started to undo his laces one by one.

Once he was done he threw his now useless boots into his bag in almost disgust before pulling out his converse and slipping into them.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Nurse Ratchet asked with a smile.

Gilberts only answer was a snort, he stayed sitting on the chair. 

"There will be constant surveillance, correct?" Roderich asked the nurse.

Nurse Ratchet nodded. "Each patient has a roommate and all of them have been instructed to tell someone should something come up that requires our attention. Outside of that we have cameras and many activities where we watch over the patients."

"This is bullshit." Gilbert said through clenched teeth. "This is all just fucking bullshit."

He stood and keeping a tight grip on his pants to keep them from falling, because in reality he knew that the reason they didn't fit him anymore was because someone else had stretched them out or something; not because he had lost nearly enough weight, and made towards the door.

Only to be stopped by a very muscular chest and knocked back slightly.

Looking up he saw the boy he had bumped into raise an eyebrow. When their eyes met Gilbert found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"You alright?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded. 

The boy nodded in return before he turned to the nurse. He handed her a folder that had been tucked under his arm.

"They asked me to give that to you." he said. His eyes glanced to Gilbert. "And they sent me to be the tour guide."

Nurse Ratchet smiled at the boy. "Thank you Ludwig." She turned to Gilberts parents. "We will take care of things from here. You don't need to worry."

Elizaveta nodded as she looked at Gilbert once more.

"We'll visit as many times as we can." she said. "We'll see if we're allowed to tomorrow."

Gilbert nodded however he didn't look at them. 

Elizaveta and Roderich shared a look. 

"Well then." Roderich said uncertainly. "Please, try to let them help you son."

Gilbert snorted once more. Ludwig had turned his head to give them some privacy.

Elizaveta reached towards Gilbert and hugged him tightly. "See you soon." he heard her mumble before she let go and all that remained was her scent that clung to his clothes. Roderich had clasped his shoulder tightly and warmly before he took Elizaveta by the arm gently and they left.

"Nice parents." Ludwig said. "They really care about you."

"Shut the fuck up." Gilbert said. He shifted slightly as he kept his hold on his jeans.

"The bags will be brought to your room Gilbert." Nurse Ratchet said. "Room 306. I'll see you two later."

Ludwig nodded politely. "Have a nice day ma'am."

He walked beside Gilbert towards the elevators. "You want to see where the rooms are or the entertainments?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't care." Gilbert said. 

"The rooms first then, those go by the fastest." Ludwig said nodding. "I don't know who is in each room so I don't know who your roommate is."

Gilbert choose to simply glare at the wall of the elevator.

They stopped on the third floor where Gilbert now followed Ludwig through the hallway. They stopped outside 306.

Ludwig glanced at the nameplate on the door; Gilbert noticed with a jerk that his name was now under someone named Alfred Jones, and Ludwig nodded once more.

"Seems like your roommate is Alfred." he said. "Not that bad of a choice of a roommate. Want to meet him if he's in there?"

When Gilbert didn't answer Ludwig took that as a yes and opened the door. 

A boy, Alfred, looked up from one of the desks that was in the room and smiled lightly at them. 

"Hey Ludwig." he said softly, his eyes fell on Gilbert. "Is this my new roommate?"

Ludwig nodded. "Hey Matthew." He ignored Gilberts start of confusion and continued. "Yeah it is. Gilbert this is Matthew Williams. Matthew this is Gilbert."

Matthew/Alfred got up and lightly shook Gilberts hand. 

"Please just call me Matt." he said. "I hate how formal it gets when someone calls me Matthew. Your stuff is here by the way."

Gilbert nodded his thanks. His bags were on top of the bed closest to the door. 

"I'm going to show Gilbert around." Ludwig said. "Do you want to come with us?"

Matthew/Alfred shook his head. "I need to finish this homework my dad brought me. But I'll join you guys for dinner in the cafeteria."

"See you there." Ludwig said. Gilbert followed Ludwig out after shooting his roommate one more confused glance.

"I thought you said that his name is Alfred." Gilbert said. He glanced at the name plate on the door once more to confirm the name.

"It is." Ludwig said as they walked. "But his name is also Matthew Williams."

"That makes no sense." Gilbert said.

"Try to figure it out." Ludwig encouraged. "Alfred is loud, obnoxious, and over bearing at times. Matthew is quiet, calm, and someone you can easily talk to."

"…multiple personality." Gilbert finally said.

Ludwig nodded his head. "There are a lot of teens here with various things that they are being treated for. I was here when Alfred's father brought him. The man was nearly in tears in concern for his son. He had no idea what was going on with him."

"How long have you been here?" Gilbert asked.

"Only a month and a half." Ludwig said placing his hands into his pockets. "That's nothing though, one boy; Kiku, has been here for a year. Refuses to leave his room, my roommate."

"He refuses to leave his room?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig nodded. "They had to drug him to get out of his house and to this place. I think his brother had had enough."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"You're not asking me the biggest question." Ludwig finally said breaking the silence. "Why am I here?"

"Why are you here?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig managed a smile. "My family thinks I have something wrong with me." He lifted his sleeve back slightly to show the cut wounds on the inside of his wrist. Gilberts eyes widened. 

"You cut yourself." Gilbert said. "And you don't think you have a problem."

Ludwig nodded. "I know I don't have a problem."

"Well if you're cutting yourself you have a problem." Gilbert said. 

Ludwig stared at him. "What are you here for?"

"My parents think I have a problem." Gilbert said, shifting his grip on his jeans once more. "They think I'm anorexic, bulimic, or some shit like that. Only skinny people are anorexic or bulimic."

"Do you not eat? Do you throw up?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm trying to lose weight." Gilbert said. 

"If you don't eat, or if you do and then you make yourself throw up then you have a problem." Ludwig said.

"I don't have a problem." Gilbert insisted through clenched teeth.

"Well neither do I." Ludwig said.

For a few minutes they both stared at one another in silence.

"Let me show you the entertainment rooms." Ludwig finally said. "There's nothing here but rooms where you sleep."

Gilbert nodded and silently followed Ludwig back to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the 'game room'." Ludwig said opening the door. When they entered the room Gilbert saw one part of the room stacked with board games against the wall, a TV in the corner of the room, shelves filled with books covered another wall as well as chairs, couches, and tables.

A boy sat in one of the couches reading a book. He looked up when he heard the two entered. 

"Hello Ludwig. Hello Gilbert." he said.

"Hello Arthur." Ludwig said. "This is Arthur Kirkland."

Gilbert nodded before he paused. "Did the doctor tell you my name?"

Arthur shook his head. "The fairies heard about you and told me."

"The…fairies?" Gilbert repeated. 

Arthur nodded. "They like you. your white hair and red eyes remind them of their elves."

"I'm an albino." Gilbert mumbled. 

"I need to finish the tour." Ludwig said. "We'll see you in the cafeteria."

Arthur nodded once more as his attention went back to the book.

"So he really is insane." Gilbert said once they were in the hallway.

"That depends." Ludwig said. 

"On what?"

"Well." Ludwig said glancing at Gilbert. "No one did tell him your name, yet he knew."

"There's no such thing as…" Gilbert started to say before he felt his throat close up. He coughed a few times into his fist.

"There's no such thing as what?" Ludwig asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Gilbert said waving his hand. He cleared his throat and coughed once more. 

As he and Ludwig continued to walk Gilbert swore that he felt a pair of small lips bump against his cheek like a little kiss.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ludwig glanced at the lock hanging on the wall. "It's time for lunch. I'll show you the way to the cafeteria and that will end the tour."

"Great." Gilbert said trying to ignore the way his stomach clenched at the word lunch.

"All the meals are eaten in the cafeteria and together." Ludwig said. "Food isn't really allowed in your rooms however all the doctor turn a blind eye to it."

"How many doctors are here?" Gilbert asked.

"Five in total at the moment." Ludwig answered. "More if there are more patients, you make six."

"Lucky me." Gilbert murmured. Ludwig gave a small chuckle. 

"Since there's only six of us most of the time we eat in a group, wait no I was wrong." Ludwig corrected himself. "There's five of us in the cafeteria."

"Six patients and five in the cafeteria?"

"My roommate, Kiku, refuses to leave our room for anything." Ludwig explained. "Thankfully we have a toilet and shower in all the rooms."

They entered the cafeteria and got into the line. As Ludwig gave his name Gilbert glanced around the room. Alfred was sitting next to Arthur and another man who had long black hair and was thing and gaunt.

"Name?" the cafeteria worker asked with a smile.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." he said. The worker nodded and lightly touched the screen a few times before she nodded again. "Your food will be ready in a few moments."

"What do you usually eat here?" Gilbert asked trying to sound nonchalant as if his stomach wasn't flipping.

"Depends on why you're here most of the time." Ludwig answered. "Some people's conditions prevent them from eating some things and others are allergic to some food. The computer lists what we can, cannot, and should eat."

Two helpers came and set the trays on the counter in front of them. Ludwig thanks them as Gilbert nodded his thanks, his eyes focused on the food. A chicken soup, two slices of bread, a glass of milk, and an apple. His body started to shake enough to rattle the utensils.

"You alright?" Ludwig asked concerned. 

Gilbert nodded as he clenched his lips together.

"Do you want to sit alone or with us?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert gave a jerked move with his arm; it caused the apple to fall to the side.

Throwing him another concerned look Ludwig led them to the others.

"Hey Ludwig, Gilbert." Alfred said grinning at them. "Welcome to the popular group."

"It's always nice to see a new face here." Arthur said as he crumbled his bread into pieces and pushed it to the side. "Makes us feel like we aren't alone."

The remaining boy with long black hair rolled his eyes. "I'm Yao." he said introducing himself with a soft incline of his head. "If there's something you need of material goods of food then you can ask me. Within reason of course." his eyes went to Alfred.

"Hey that was one time." Alfred said holding his hands up innocently. "And I was telling you the truth! That sex toy wasn't for me."

Gilbert brought his hand to his mouth to cover his laughter as he sipped the milk. He willed his stomach not to growl.

"Why did you do that to the bread?" Gilbert asked Arthur motioning to the crumbled pieces.

"It's for the unicorn." Arthur said. "For some reason she likes the bread here so I break it apart to make it easier to eat."

The others nodded as if it made perfect sense or they had heard this countless times.

A tap on his shoulder made Gilbert turn around to see a man wearing a white coat, and was that a kitchen peering out of his pocket?, staring down at him. He held out a paper to him.

"Your schedule." he said. Gilbert saw the name 'H. Karpusi' on the tag attached to the coat. 

"Thanks." Gilbert said taking the piece of paper and scanning it.

Karpusi tapped him on the shoulder once more. "You're supposed to eat everything."

Gilbert didn't say anything as he continued to look at the schedule.

"You won't be allowed to leave until you eat, given your condition." Karpusi said.

"I'm not hungry." Gilbert said. At that exact moment his stomach betrayed him and let out a growl loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If you don't eat we'll put you in an iv." Karpusi said. "Just a warning."

Gilbert was glaring at the food, at his stomach, and even at the guys who had turned their attentions to their food to give a semblance of privacy.

Feeling Karpusi' eyes on him Gilbert reached out to the bread, broke off a small piece, placed it in his mouth, and slowly chewed it exactly twenty times before he swallowed.

"You four, make sure that he eats." Karpusi said before he left.

Once he was sure that the doctor was gone Gilbert pushed the rest of his bread towards Arthur. "Feed the rest to your unicorn."

Arthur looked troubled as he took the bread Gilbert had taken a piece off and ripped it in half. 

"We're not supposed to share the food they give us." Alfred said. "It's against the rules."

"Like I fucking care." Gilbert said. He glared down at the remainder of his food. "Anyone else want this?"

"You're going to get in trouble and then they'll take away your privileges." Yao advised. "And trust me, here the privileges is the only thing here besides the therapist meetings that make you sure that you really won't go insane."

Gilbert grinded his teeth as he stood and made towards the door. For some reason he didn't even know he looked back to the broken pieces of bread Arthur had placed to the side.

The area of the table that had held the bread was wiped clean of even crumbs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mom, you need to get me out of here." Gilbert said into the payphone. "You don't understand, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me I swear."

Elizaveta sighed. "Sweetheart I know that's what you think but the doctors said-"

"The doctors don't know everything." Gilbert said. His voice took an almost pleading tone. "Mom please. Just let me come home. You guys got me in here and you guys can get me out."

"Gilbert you fainted because you weren't eating." Elizaveta said. "Your stomach is burning from the inside because of how many times you made yourself throw up. As much as I hate to say this I think it would be better if you stayed there. At least for a little bit."

"This place can't do anything for me." Gilbert said. "Mom."

"Ivan called for you, he wanted to know where you were and why you hadn't been calling him." Elizaveta said trying to change the subject.

Gilbert felt his breath get caught in his throat at the mere mention of his name. His stomach clenched tighter than before and his hands started to shake.

"Gilbert, did you hear me?" Elizaveta asked. "I didn't know what to tell him so I simply told him that you weren't feeling well. I don't think you want anyone to know…where you are right now."

Trying to swallow past the lump that had gotten caught in his throat Gilbert forced himself to hang the phone back into its cradle. He placed one hand on top of the other in an attempt to still the both of them.

When he finally managed to get his breathing under control and to stop his hands from shaking he left the room to find Ludwig leaning against the wall outside.

"You need something?" Gilbert spat out as he walked by.

"Don't shot the messenger for that is all that I am." Ludwig called after him. "It wasn't said as a request however more of a demand that you go to the therapist. Room 22A in case you don't remember."

"And what happens if I don't go?" Gilbert asked looking over his shoulder.

A corner of Ludwig's lip rose slightly. "Trust me; your life can be made a living hell here if you don't comply with the rules. It's in your best interest that you go. Right now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to talk about the episode you had in the cafeteria Gilbert?" the hospitals therapist Toris Laurinaitis asked him. 

Gilbert shook his head. He had chosen to stop by his room to grab a pair of sweats to change into before coming to the therapist; he was tired of constantly holding onto his pants to keep them from falling.

"You had only a single bite of bread, you must be feeling hungry." Toris continued. "If you want I can order something to be brought here, it's against the rules but it'll be our little secret." he smiled at Gilbert.

Gilbert didn't smile back, he only glared.

Toris, as he had insisted on being called, leaned back in his chair as he met Gilbert's eyes with the ease of a man who seemed to have forever.

"You also called your mother, begging her to get you out of here." Toris continued. "The thing is Gilbert I know how much you want to get out but you can't. In fact, not even your mother or father can get you out of here."

Gilbert gave a jerked motion of surprise. 

Toris nodded. "The moment that your parents signed those forms from earlier you became ours. The only way you are leaving this hospital is by getting my signature now. My approval. In a sense I am your father now."

Gilbert curled his hands into fists. 

"There is only one way you will get my signature." Toris said. "You need to accept our help to make sure that you get well. That you beat this. I don't expect you to get one hundred percent over your stay here; that will take a very long time. However you will be free one I see that you can fight on your own. Until then we are allies in war."

"I'm not at war." Gilbert said his first words since coming into the office.

Toris looked somewhat pleased that Gilbert had said something. "But you are. Very often people are in denial at something that they can no longer control. There is no shame in that."

"I'm not ashamed because there is nothing wrong with me." Gilbert said.

Toris glanced to the side. Instinctively Gilbert did the same and when he realized what they were looking at his stomach dropped to his knees.

A weighing scale.

"I want you to get on the scale then." Toris said. "If you are not at war with yourself then prove it to me. The sooner you prove to me that either A. There is nothing wrong with you and this was a mistake or B. That you can do this on your own and win, the sooner you can get out of here."

Gilbert didn't move. He felt a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck.

"Gilbert? Can you get onto the scale?" Toris asked.

His heart was pounding in his chest. His breathing was getting heavier. His hands started to shake. He didn't even realize how hard he was shaking his head until his neck was starting to hurt.

"I don't…" he managed to choke out. "I don't want…"

"It's alright." Toris said. He walked to Gilbert and placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders. "No one is going to make you right now."

Gilbert shook the hands off of his shoulders. "Can I leave?"

Toris looked conflicted for a moment before he nodded. "I suppose this was a good enough of a first meeting as anything."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"As much as it might help to glare at the books," Arthur said without looking up from his notebook where he had been writing in since Gilbert had entered the game room. "The poor innocent book has done nothing to be guilty of your hatred."

"For the love of god talk normally." Gilbert hissed. He closed, more like slammed, the book and threw it to the side. 

Arthur immediately was up and kneeled to pick up the book. He brought it to his chest for a moment, and to Gilbert's eyes he was hugging and apologizing to the book, before carefully placing it back on its shelf.

"What is it with you and books?" Gilbert asked as he sagged in his chair. 

"Books are mankind's greatest invention, weapon, and gift." Arthur said. "We must treat them with the respect that they deserve."

"Even Twilight?" Gilbert asked enjoying the small tick that had appeared momentarily in Arthur's forehead.

"Even the greatest inventions have small flaws." Arthur said carefully.

Arthur's attention was diverted to the side for a moment before he nodded. "The fairies wanted me to tell you that they are more than willing to lend you're their fruit in order to fill you more. However I must warn you, once you eat their food you can never eat human food again; it'll all taste like ash and you can only stomach fairy food."

"No…thanks." Gilbert said. "Why are you talking about fairies?"

Arthur looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I be? They hate to be ignored."

"But there are no such thing as fair-" before Gilbert could finish his sentence Arthur had jumped over the table separating them and clasped his hand over Gilberts mouth.

"Don't say that!" Arthur exclaimed. "Don't ever say that!"

"Dun say wha-?" Gilbert mumbled around Arthur's hand. He pushed Arthur away and repeated "Don't say what?"

"That they don't," Arthur glanced frantically to the sides once more before he whispered "exist."

"Why not?" Gilbert asked.

"Every time someone says that a fairy dies." Arthur said in complete seriousness. "It's bad enough that parents are constantly telling their children that so I make sure whenever I can to make sure that they don't."

"You can't be serious." Gilbert said. "I mean are you fucking serious?"

Arthur blinked in surprise as took a few steps back. "I am completely serious."

"Don't know why we can't call this place a mental institution." Gilbert said getting out of his chair and walking towards the door. "Seeing as the people here are completely insane."

The sadistic side of him roared at that moment as he was one foot out of the door. Smirking back he glanced at Arthur over his shoulder and said "By the way, there's no such thing as fairies."

He heard Arthur gasp and saw from the corner of his eye Arthur fall to his knees and start clapping his hands together frantically. 

Gilbert closed the door and walked down the hallway ignored the way his chest tightened when he heard Arthur give a sorrowful wail.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was walking down the hallway trying to kill time before he had to go to the next meeting with the doctor or whatever the hospital had come up with in an attempt to make them feel like they weren't actually prisoners with no free will and seeing as he hadn't looked at his schedule since he got it, he actually threw it out, roaming the hallways were the next best thing.

Up until someone grabbed his shoulders from behind and threw him against the wall before the arm pinned itself against his shoulders to keep him in place.

"What the hell did you do?" Ludwig demanded.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific there." Gilbert said.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Arthur has been crying the entire time before having a panic attack or a mental breakdown; I didn't ask which and I wasn't told, the staff had to give him a sedative to calm him down and now he's sleeping. I saw you; you were the last person to be with him. What. Did. You. Do?"

Gilbert attempted to throw Ludwig's arm off of him. When he couldn't he frowned slightly, he had no trouble doing that before; what had happened?

"Answer me." Ludwig snarled. 

"He was telling me about his imaginary friends, fairies." Gilbert said rolling his eyes. "And I told him the truth, that fairies don't-mmph!"

For the second time today a man was firmly clasped against his mouth.

"Don't say that." Ludwig hissed. "Don't even think it."

"You can't seriously say that you believe that insane kid." Gilbert said in disbelief.

"I don't know about the existence of something like that." Ludwig said. "But I do believe that we each have our own things that help us. For Arthur his belief in the mystical world is what keeps him sane."

"Good job on keeping him sane, that guy is the craziest one here." Gilbert said. 

"It doesn't matter." Ludwig said. "You don't do something that will make a person have a panic attack."

Slowly Ludwig put down his arm and stepped back however not completely away from Gilbert.

"Clap your hands." Ludwig ordered.

"What?"

"I said clap your hands." Ludwig repeated. 

"Why?"

"According to Arthur it brings a fairy back to life." Ludwig said.

"I am not playing this game." Gilbert said trying to step around Ludwig. Not that he was able to, the guy was built that he practically took up the entire hallway.

Ludwig pushed him against the wall once more. "I said clap your hands!" he snarled. "Now!"

Gilbert quickly clapped his hands three times. "Happy?"

Ludwig gave him one more glare before turning and wordlessly walking back to the direction from where he had come from.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur gave a low moan as he tried to sit up in his bed. His eyes felt heavy and hurt slightly, he cursed to himself; crying always made him half way blind for a few hours. 

The drugs were still running through his system as his shaking arm gripped the side of the bed and pushed him up. 

Suddenly he heard three claps from the hallway above him. The fairy on his side, the one that had fallen the moment Gilbert had uttered those hated words, stirred lightly before opening its eyes and taking to the air joyfully once more.

Arthur let out a relived sigh and smiled as her friends joined her and flew around him and the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was more of an order than anything else. Just like everything in this place they could say suggested and "it would be nice if you did" however in the end it was always an order.

And just like everyone else Gilbert needed to go and see a doctor every day. Not just the therapist who would fuck with his head but an actual doctor that would fuck with his body as well.

His doctor was a no nonsense man who didn't tolerate excuses or whatever the person was feeling at the moment. Dr. Vash Zwingli, who just like everyone else in the building, insisted on being called by his first name.

And at this moment Gilbert and the doctor were glaring at one another without either one seeming that they would back down.

"Get. On. The. Scale." Vash repeated himself.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." Gilbert repeated.

Silence rang through the room as both males continued to try to intimate the other. Neither looked ready to give up.

"On the scale before I force you." Vash said.

Gilbert sneered. "I would like to see you try."

In a flash Vash had grabbed Gilbert and spun him around the room and pushed him onto the scale. Gilbert flailed and tried to jerk his arm from Vashs grip. Vash simply tightened his grip, picked him up, and placed him on the scale.

Gilbert could breathe. His throat closed up and his vision dimmed. He barely even registered that Vash was no longer holding onto his arm and was instead peering down at the numbers.

"You can get off now." Vash told him as he straightened. When Gilbert finally registered the words he jumped off of the scale to nearly all the way across the room.

Vash wheeled a machine towards Gilbert.

"Blood pressure." he told him catching Gilberts suspicious glare. Wordlessly Gilbert held his arm out.

Vash placed and tightened the fabric before taking the stethoscope and placing the end on the crook of Gilberts elbow. Gilbert boredly leaned against the wall as Vash counted the numbers in his head. When the machine was done Vash took the statoscope that was around his neck and placed the buds into his ear and pressed the end of it onto the crook of Gilberts elbow.

"You have low blood pressure. Not to mention your heart is slow enough that I have some more reasons to be concerned." Vash told him, as he pulled the statoscope back down. He nodded towards the medical table. "Hop onto it."

Trying to keep as much contempt as he could on his face Gilbert wordlessly obeyed.

Vash was looking through a file that he picked up from his desk. He wordlessly examined a few pages before turning his attention back to Gilbert.

"Your dental records, especially the x-rays, show quite a few signs of acid erosion." he said. "Did your dentist tell you?"

Gilbert nodded as he looked to the side. It had been one of the flags that arose that brought his mother's attention to him. That and later in the next day when he fainted at school and needed to be taken to the hospital.

"Your physician however doesn't mention anything despite the fact that you saw her only two weeks ago and I know that side effects don't happen just over night." Vash continued.

Gilbert allowed a smirk to come onto his face. It had been hard but he had seen what she had written and it had been even harder to sneak his file out and get rid of the papers. He had laughed later as he read them before he destroyed them and saw what his doctor had wished for his parents to do.

In the end it was the same result, he was committed to a hospital.

"Give me your hand." Vash ordered extending his own hand.

Confused Gilbert brought up his left hand.

Vash rolled his eyes and leaned forward to bring Gilberts right hand into his.

The one with the bandages on the knuckles.

When Gilbert tried to tug his hand back Vash tightened his grip once more and, with surprising care with a touch of gentleness, peeled the bandages back.

Gilbert didn't bother to look; he knew what was going to be there.

Scratches and marks that obviously came from teeth.

Vash didn't say anything as he got out a fresh bandage and anticipant and covered Gilberts scratches with them once more.

"Cross your leg over your knee." Vash ordered. He took a small hammer with a rubber end and once Gilbert crossed his leg he knocked lightly against the area around the knee until Gilbert kicked upwards lightly.

"Other one."

Once he was done Vash nodded. "Reflexes seem good. Now for a less than pleasant part."

Gilbert raised his eyebrow however once he saw the tubes and the needles his face paled. And considering his usual white skin it was quite an effort and a feat.

"Do we have to?" he asked, choosing to ignore the way his voice was shaking.

Vash didn't show any notice of Gilberts nervousness however he did nod. "We do. Two tubes at least for now."

"For now?" Gilbert was sure that he didn't squeak.

"We need to constantly monitor your blood work." Vash said as he prepared his instruments. "Every other day we are going to take your blood in order to see what we need to do or what we need to take away. A bit more blood work is done here than anywhere else but we like to be safe and sure."

He tied the rubber strand around Gilberts arm and paused for a moment as his veins appeared.

"Your veins are a bit hard to see but no worries." Vash told him. "I've done this a thousand times."

When he looked up and saw Gilberts frightened face his voice softened "Close your eyes, it helps some of the others."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gilbert shifted on his bed as he tried to find a comfortable position and tried to read the book in his hands.

"Feeling restless?" Alfred asked looking at him.

"Mm hmm." Gilbert said. He threw the book to the side and glanced at Alfred. "So, why are you here?"

Alfred was fighting a smile as he cleaned the top of his table. "My father was a bit concerned about me. He thought that I was having some problems with who I really was."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred looked thoughtful as he contemplated his words.

"He felt," he slowly began. ", that I was…under a lot of pressure and in doing so I had created an imaginary friend to help me with all the stress. Which is completely untrue, may I add."

"An imaginary friend?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah." He gave a light chuckle. "Apparently I named him Matthew but that doesn't make any sense really."

"Why not?" Gilbert asked confused.

Alfred gave a laugh. "My name is Matthew. Why would I give an imaginary friend my own name?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So how are you settling in?" Elizaveta asked her son.

The next day in the morning were visiting hours. Parents or friends were allowed to visit the patients for a couple of hours and go around the hospital to make sure everything was to their liking and to assure them that their children were well taken care of and to talk with either the doctors or the psychiatrist face to face.

"Fine." Gilbert answered, not looking at her. He still couldn't get over the betrayal he felt when his parents had placed him in here.

"We called your principal and told him where you are." Elizaveta said. "He promised not to tell your teachers but he did tell them something else so they know that you aren't cutting or anything. They are going to send the work from the day and the homework you need to do and we'll give it to you."

Gilbert nodded as he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Your father is sorry that he wasn't able to come." Elizaveta said apologetically. "But he had urgent matter at the concert hall."

Elizaveta then took Gilberts hand in hers and said "Gilbert, look at me."

Gilbert obediently looked up into her eyes.

"I know that you are mad at us for bringing you here." she said. "But we are doing this for your own good. You scared us Gilbert, deeply, and the reason you are here is not because you're being punished but because we are trying to help you."

Gilbert glanced away. When his mother started on the whole love speech and we care about you he got embarrassed.

Elizaveta seemed to sense her sons discomfort and smiled as she squeezed his hand once more before letting go.

"Now then." she said smiling at him. "Give me a tour?"

Gilbert gave a snort however he also smiled. "Sure."

As they walked out of their room, each patient got their own room for privacy with whoever was visiting them; Gilbert saw Alfred walk out with a grown man who had to be his father.

"Hey Gilbert." Alfred said grinning at him. He motioned with his head towards the older man. "My dad, Francis."

Francis was a tall man; his son was almost taller than him however, with shoulder length blonde hair, light blue eyes, and stubble of beard. When he saw Elizaveta and Gilbert his smile widened and showed a hint of teeth.

Francis took Elizavetas hand in his and kissed the back of it as he bowed. "It is always a pleasure to meet a young lady as beautiful as yourself."

Elizaveta laughed. "I'm a married woman sir." she said lightly.

A look of mock hurt came across Francis' face. He placed his hand over his heart. "Alas! I had let an angel go. If only I had met with you earlier, I might have had a chance to know what it is to be touched by a supreme being."

"Dad!" Alfred said nudging his father, his face a light red. "You're embarrassing me!"

Francis grinned and reached out to tussle Alfred's hair. "Well that is my job! To embarrass my son. Isn't that the real job of the parent?" he asked Elizaveta.

Elizaveta nodded in agreement. "One of the perks."

"Can you please stop flirting with my mom." Gilbert asked annoyed.

Before Alfred or Francis could say anything a different voice boomed out clear through the hallways and the rooms.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" the voice yelled.

Alfred flinched. At Gilberts questioning gaze he whispered "Ludwig's dad." and motioned with his head towards the room.

"Are you trying to embarrass me? This family? What is wrong with you!" the voice, Ludwig's father apparently, continued to yell.

The door slammed open at the moment and the man in question came out, he looked exactly as an older version of Ludwig only with longer hair. Ludwig came out, following him with his head bowed and carrying a small girl with braids in his arms who was holding onto his tightly.

"It is bad enough that you end up in this insane asylum but you don't even attempt to do anything about it?" his father continued. "Do you realize the amount of embarrassment you are placing on me? Do you realize what I have to deal with at work that now people know I have a son in an asylum? Do you know how hard it is to get support to go into office with you still in here?"

"I'm sorry father." Ludwig said quietly. His grip on the girl in his arms tightened.

His father's attention was now on gathering all of his things and leaving quickly.

"I'm telling you right now Ludwig, you need to get your stuff together and shape up." his father warned him. "Get yourself out of this…predicament and into reality. Deal with your problems quickly and quietly."

"And for the love of god boy." he snapped. "If I don't hear about any significant improvement in the next week at the most I am sending you to somewhere where I know you will get improvement. And if not improvement you won't ever be back to embarrass me again. Do you understand me?"

Ludwig didn't answer; he just kept his head bowed and his gaze downwards.

His father growled and reached out to grab Ludwig's face in his hand tightly and force him to look up at him. The girl shook lightly and buried her face in Ludwig's neck.

"I said do you understand me?" his father growled.

"Yes father." Ludwig said dutifully.

"Alright, that's enough." a new voice came. Gilbert glanced to the side where Feliciano and Lovino were standing in their scrubs and a guard was walking towards them. 'Sadiq Adnan' was written on the nametag and he tore the guards uniform.

"I think that's enough Mr. Beilschmidt." Sadiq said. "You need to leave."

Mr. Beilschmidt gave a snort. "As if I want to stay here a moment longer. Lilia, come."

The girl in Ludwig's arms hesitated for a moment.

Beilschmidt started down the hallway and towards the doors. "Lilia!"

The girl jumped from Ludwig's arms to the ground however Ludwig then kneeled to give her one more hug.

"Take care Lilia." Ludwig said softly.

Lilia nodded. "You too big brother."

Everyone waited until Beilschmidt was gone before they relaxed. Ludwig was now looking on the ground after his sister had gone.

Feliciano gave a sigh of relief and walked to where Ludwig was and touched his arm gently. "Are you alright Ludwig?"

Ludwig nodded as he kept his gaze on the ground.

Feliciano sighed once more before he made to step away however he then froze.

Hidden by his sleeves slightly Ludwig was tightly gripping his left wrist with his right hand. Gilbert could see his right hand tensed and his fingernails digging deeper into the skin.

Feliciano immediately went to Ludwig's right hand and was trying to pry it away from Ludwig's left wrist.

"Come on Ludwig, you've made a lot of progress before this. You don't want to ruin it." Feliciano murmured soothingly as he tried to get Ludwig to relax.

Ludwig seemed to hesitate for a moment. However quicker than the blink of an eye he applied more pressure to his wrist and his fingernails finally tore through the skin and allowed blood to flow down his arm and onto the floor.

Feliciano swore lightly as Elizaveta and Francis gasped. Gilbert felt his stomach turn lightly.

Lovino came to help his brother pry Ludwig's hand off of his wrist and wrap a makeshift bandage around the wound.

"Vash, we need bandages, tight ones that you can't get under or off and nail clippers." Sadiq said into a radio. He then reached out and took one of Ludwig's arms while Feliciano and Lovino took the other.

Ludwig didn't protest or try to fight them off. He kept his gaze on the ground as they marched him towards the medical office leaving only small amount of blood on the floor.

"Oh my." Elizaveta said softly.


End file.
